pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mack
Mack is a character in Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. Official Description Cars Mack is responsible for transporting Lightning McQueen to all his races. After McQueen pushes him to drive all night to California, Mack falls asleep and ends up losing McQueen. He is seen on television as he arrives in California and discovers that McQueen is missing. Eventually, the media gets a tip that McQueen was in Radiator Springs. Elated to see his boss, he apologized for losing him. He then detached from the trailer to shield McQueen from the press so he could talk with Harv on the phone and so he could say his goodbyes to Sally. Soon enough, he urged McQueen to get into the trailer otherwise Harv would have him fired. At the final race, he was to act as McQueen's pit crew before the Radiator Springs folks came. When McQueen chose to let Chick Hicks win the race to help an injured Strip Weathers across the finish line, Mack congratulates him. During the credits, he watches parodies of other Pixar movies and notes that all of them feature a character played by John Ratzenberger, and amusingly, he is voiced by Ratzenberger as well. he then begins criticizing all of the parodies due to hearing all of them using the same voice actor. ''Cars 2'' Mack makes a couple minor appearances as part of McQueen's Piston Cup racing team. He also has some slight differences in his design in this film, possibly to take on McQueen's own redesign: while in the original film his cap-shaped wind deflector is white, here it is red. The design of his trailer is also different. Mack is Lightning McQueen's trusted long-haul driver, crisscrossing the country from race to race, always with a smile on his grill. After dropping McQueen off in Radiator Springs with his fourth Piston Cup championship trophy, Mack sets off with the rest of the pit crew for a well-deserved vacation. Who knew that McQueen would end up jetting off to a race around the globe in the World Grand Prix? In the film, he is briefly seen at the beginning when McQueen comes back to Radiator Springs, where he says one of his only two lines, "Oh, these best friend greetings are getting longer every year." He doesn't accompany him to the World Grand Prix due to being on vacation. At the end he talks with Lizzie and says the other of his only two lines of the movie, "Oh, those two are perfect for each other." Cars 3 In Cars 3, Mack continues to transport McQueen to his races. When McQueen is asked by Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze to go to the new Rust-eze Racing Center, Mack takes McQueen, Luigi, and Guido there. Later, with McQueen disguised as Chester Whipplefilter and Mack disguised as a Jocko Flocko Supplies truck, he takes both McQueen and Cruz Ramirez to Thunder Hollow. However, after McQueen's identity is exposed, Mack transports them out of Thunder Hollow before Cruz orders him to pull over after McQueen yells at her for what happened. Later, Mack takes McQueen to Cruz so he can apologize to her and ask her to come to Thomasville with him. Eventually, he takes McQueen and Cruz to Florida for the final race of the Piston Cup season on the Florida 500 stadium. In a few photos during the credits, you see that Mack becomes Cruz's transporter for her races after McQueen becomes her crew chief as the "Fabulous Lightning McQueen". Trivia *Mack is a 1980s-era Mack Super-Liner truck. *When Mack watches the Cars-parodies of previous Pixar movies, he thought whoever did the voice of Hamm, P.T. Flea, and the Yeti as cars is one great actor until he realized they used the same voice actor in all movies and wonders, "What kind of a cut-rate production is this?" This is a reference to John Ratzenberger (who portrays Mack) having to portray at least one character in every Pixar movie. *In Cars 2, he has the least amount of dialogue out of all of John Ratzenberger's roles because he only had two lines. *The wind deflector on Mack's roof actually resembles a trucker cap, which is often worn by many truck drivers in real life. This is extremely noticeable due to the prominent visor protruding above his windshield (eyes). *Mack and Lizzie are, with Fillmore, the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs that didn't participate to the final battle against the Lemons in England at the end of Cars 2. *For some reason, the dog-shaped hood ornament on Mack's hood isn't car-ified. Quotes From Cars '' From Cars 2 Gallery Cars-2-mack.jpg|Mack's design in Cars PTRU1-8959910dt.jpg|Mack Playcase that shows Mack's design in Cars 2 Mackworldofcars.jpg|Mack in The World of Cars Online Cars2 2011.jpg|Mack helping McQueen by being his pit crew. CarsRaceORama29.jpg|Mack in Cars: Race-O-Rama Cars 3 Mack.PNG|A reveal of Mack's look in Cars 3 Woc-mack-over-sized.jpeg|Mack's first diecast. Ror-mack-semi.jpg|Race-O-Rama diecast. Ror-mack-hauler.jpg|Mack Hauler. Ыыыы.jpg|2013 diecast Cars3jockoflockohauler 42214.1509550206.jpg Cars3mackhaul 58782.1492785778.jpg References es:Mack pt:Mack pt-br:Mack ru:Мак Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters